Percy and Annabeth Together at Last
by softballchick21
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finaly together. Read how cerin people find out and how they take it.And how they handle being in love with the pressure and stress of being a demigod.
1. Chapter 1: Love

****

Hi everybody. This is my first story. I hope you like it. This first chapter is a little low key. I promise I have much more interesting things to write about promise.

* * *

Chapter 1: Love

She was in love. She was sure of it. She had never been as sure as the two of them walked hand in hand through Central Park. She had always thought that in books and movies

with romance in them that it was silly and stupid when they said "he had opened her eyes". Now she realized that they were right. Percy had pointed out things that she never

noticed before. "Hey Annabeth!" he called. She turned her head. Big mistake. He threw a snowball at her face. "OUCH" she fake called in pain. "I'm goanna get you Seaweed Brain"

"You'll never catch me Wise Girl" he called. She laughed and ran after him. For once she didn't even care that people were staring at her. He finally slowed down and she wrapped

her arms around him. "Your in trouble now!" she pretend scolded. "What are your going to do bore me to death by making me read books on architecture?" "No this." and she

leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back. Finally when they broke apart he said "it's cold lets go get some hot chocolate." " Okay.' They didn't hold hands on the way back from

the park there hands were too cold from their snowball fight they couldn't take them out of their pockets. Annabeth shoved her hands deeper into the pockets of her blue pea coat

. On the way she thought about love. So far it was great. They hadn't agued(much I mean come on they were Percy and Annabeth for Zeus' sake). If she could summarize love in

****

What did you think? Review! I promise in the next chapter there will be more action and Percybeth. Maybe a few other old friends thrown in there.

one word it would be amazing she thought as Percy opened the door to the coffee shop.


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

**Hey I'm back. Thanks to my first positive review. Yes the whole vvv thing was an accident I'm new **

**to fanfiction. Now I'm good at this and ready to write.**

**~Chapter 2: Battle~**

"**Darn it! We've gone so long without a monster attack." Percy mumbled under his breath. "Well are **

**we just going to stand here are kill the thing?" We both drew our weapons and ran towards the giant **

**ugly half serpent half human. It sprayed us with this horrible goo. After about 20 minutes we were**

**able to kill it. Percy leaned in and started to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and **

**grabbed his hair into my fist. He slipped his arms around my waist. the door to the coffee shop. **

"**Hey Guys Chiron told me there was a -" "Oh sorry. No wait! You two? What the heck? When did **

**this start?" "Ummmmmm" I stumbled "Sorry we didn't tell you." Percy added. "Well this is great **

**Tyson owes me 10 bucks!" "WHAT!" I yelled "I kind of made a bet with Tyson last summer that you **

**two would wind up together." "Was it that obvious to people that we liked each other?" "Uh yeah"**

**Grover bowed his head in shame. I sensed an awkward moment coming so I made a lame excuse to leave. "Uh I think I should be going." "Okay bye." Percy said the leaned over and swiftly kissed me on the lips. "See you tomorrow Percy. Bye Grover." "Bye they both responded. I walked out of the coffee shop and to my half-sister Leah's apartment. Leah Davis was my best friend. She lived with her younger brother Matt and sister Tiffany. I was glad that I was able to live with the Davis' so I didn't have to live in San Francisco; far away from camp, my friends, and most important Percy. I often baby-sat Tiff and Matt when Leah went out. I walked into an empty apartment. Leah, Matt, and Tiff went to Ohio to visit there Aunt for Winter break. Since I was all alone in to Davis' apartment I was spending Christmas Day and Eve(and most of my time) at the Jackson's apartment. As soon I walked in the door the phone rang. It was Percy. "Hey do you want to come over? He asked. We never got to really celebrate killing that monster. **


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise

**I'm back. Please review. I love hearing what you have to say. Please give me some ideas for new chapters I'm out of ideas. I will give you credit. **

**~Chapter 3- Surprise~**

"Sure. I'll be there in 20 minutes." "Okay see you soon. Bye." "Bye Seaweed brain" "I'll see you later Wise Girl." I threw on a clean shirt and brushed my hair. I glanced at myself in the mirror. I frowned. I was constantly displeased with my appearance. I hated that my hair was unruly curly. No mater how many times I tried to straighten it, it just curled. And my eyes. My eyes were obviously grey. Every child of Athena had grey eyes. I hated them. They were boring. They were nothing like Rachel Elizabeth Dare's deep brown eyes. I shook my head trying to shake the thought of her out of my mind. I hated Rachel. Percy had told me countless times that I had nothing to be jealous of. I still kind of was. I saw the way she looked at him. It was hard to miss. Annabeth Grace Chase get a get a grip on yourself. I walked out the apartment door. I hailed a taxi to take me to Percy's. I tried to think of everything but Rachel. I thought about Percy's deep sea green eyes. I thought about his messy raven hair. I thought about my favorite crooked smile that he saved just for me. Ha Rachel Elizabeth Dare! I thought Percy smiles at me special. Darn it! I thought of Rachel. Architecture. That was something I could think of without Rachel invading my thoughts. I thought about the Parthenon. How amazing it was. Before I knew it the cab had arrived in front of Percy's apartment building. I walked into the building and waited for an elevator. I took it up to the 12th floor. It seemed to take forever. I walked down to the end of the hallway. I knocked on the door to Percy's apartment. At least a whole minute passed before. I heard Percy's voice call out. "Hey Annabeth you can come in. The doors open. I slowly opened the door. I had a feeling something suspicious was going on. When I stepped into the apartment I heard not one but two voices; one male one female call out:" Surprise!" I was shocked my mouth turned from hung open to a huge giant smile that was not only for Percy. But the other person standing in the front hallway.


	4. Chapter 4: Celebration

**Hi! I'm back. I hope you liked that last chapter. Thank- you to all of you who reviewed. Please let me know exactly were the grammar and spelling mistakes are. Thank You! **

**~Chapter 4- Celebration~**

I stood there with my jaw open for at least 30 seconds before my brain started to work. I didn't know who to hug first: my amazing boyfriend who somehow had managed to pull this off ; or my best friend that a hadn't seen in over 3 years. Yes I was talking about Thalia Grace. The same Thalia who had left 3 years ago to join the hunters of Atremis. "Thalia!" I exclaimed. "What in Hades are you doing here?" "Lady Artemis let me take some time off. So I decided to come and stay in New York with my family. Percy and I ran into each other and we planned all of this to surprise you." "Wait! What?" " I said Lady Artemis let me take some time----" "I got that part." I snapped " Percy actually planned and thought something threw before he did it. Wow!" "Yes I did" Percy said sounding very proud of himself. "Thank both of you so much for-" I stopped "What exactly am I thanking you for again. " This." Percy said. He slipped his arm around my waist and led me into the kitchen. The table was decorated with a beautiful seaweed green table cloth. On that table cloth were a vase of flowers, candles, and two plates and sets of silverware. "Why are there only two place settings? Thalia, aren't you eating with us." "No. I have to get back to my mom's apartment." " Bye Thalia. How long are you in New York?" "A month." " That's great Thals. I hope we get to see each other soon." After Thalia left Percy and I sat down at table. Despite the lavishly decorated table; dinner was pizza. I wasn't expecting anything fancy. I knew Percy couldn't cook. We sat there and talked for hours. It was nice. When I left Percy kissed me. I kissed back the best I could. I began to think of Rachel. I threw myself into the kiss even more. On the way home my mind was on two thing: not falling asleep and not thinking about Rachel.

**What did you think. Please review. Give me suggestions for later chapters. The story's going to be out of order time wise because once I have an idea I kneed to write it. The next chapter going to take place back at camp. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I'm back! Thanks to all of you who reviewed and voted on my poll. I lied. I said this chapter was going to take place at camp. Well it doesn't. Please give me some ideas. Just so you know everything is in Annabeth's POV. If I decide to change that I'll let you know. Can someone tell me what OOC means. ty. ~softballchick21~ **

"Leah tell me again why your making me do this?" I asked Leah. "Because you'll have fun." she answered. Leah and I were dress shopping. She was making me go to our schools dance. I had made a point that I had a boyfriend, but she was still stubborn. So here we were at some little boutique on 72nd street. "Oh Annabeth how about this one.!" Leah help up a sparkly purple dress, "Na, it not me." "I like this one." I said smiling, holding up a short silk sea green dress. "It's absolutely perfect." "Why? I didn't know you like green." I forgot that I hadn't told Leah about Percy. "Yeah, it kind of my favorite color now." We bought our dresses. Then Leah insisted that we get shoes. I picked out a pair of _gray_ heels. I smiled thinking about the silver and gray combination. On the way home Leah asked me if I was planning on asking anybody. I said I wasn't which was true. You see, Leah's and my school is an all girls school. So, any guy that came to our dances was from another school. I was not going to ask Percy. Something told me that Percy and dancing were not a good combo. I didn't know many other guys in New York. Even if I did I didn't want to take the risk of Percy finding out that I went to a dance with some other guy. I was silent for the rest of the way home. I was thinking( and trying to hold back my laughter) about Percy and me dancing. I actually laughed out loud when I pictured me and Percy dancing with me in heels. Take that Percy.

**Whatcha think? Please review. And give me some ideas. NOTE: I DO NOT write anything inappropriate, so don't even suggest anything. **


End file.
